Not Exactly Linear: Descent Into Madness
by DragonOfFanfiction
Summary: England has returned to 3014 with Annie, his probably not human friend, but something strange brews on the horizon. A continuation of "Not Exactly Linear: Tale of the Magic Revolution". Part two of two.


**So... hello there. Hello lovely readers of the original "Not Exactly Linear" -now renamed to "Not Exactly Linear: Tale of the Magic revolution" just so we could keep the name here-, I'm 'DOF-san' that MewShiny referred to in her A/Ns and cast lists, and I'm the person behind Alex. I'll be taking over the A/Ns from now on. ^w^ **

**Original story: s/9708250/1/Not-Exactly-Linear-Tale-of-the-Magic-Revolution**

**Obviously, I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who. Reviews are always appreciated, yada yada.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong> England met the Doctor then after a series of unlikely events was led to start a magical revolution in the year 2437 under the name Alexander Ginger, and after 152 years, he was finally able to return to his correct time (in 3014) where, after recovering from terrible sickness, he discovered that a girl he'd met in the past actually wasn't human and decided to save her…_

**Prologue:**

England blinked as he awoke on a soft bed in his home. _Strange… I was on the moon last I checked…_ He must have fallen unconscious, only to be returned home by America and the Doctor, or at least he could only assume that they were the ones that took him home.

As he sat up, England noticed the pocketwatch sitting on his nightstand and slipped it into his pocket as he stood up and began to walk to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He'd have to call America and ask what exactly had happened when he passed out.

Upon having called America England learned that he'd simply passed out and that America and the Doctor returned him to Earth quickly, there wasn't really any trouble involved and England felt fine now. The sickness must have lingered a bit, he hadn't been back too long.

He then went to look for a few old papers he had been reviewing before he left, but few very turned around when he teleported into his study. It wasn't his study at all, it was a storage room filled with dust.

"What the…." England teleported into another room and found that it too was not what he expected. _My mind must be playing tricks on me. I've just been away a long time and forgotten where things are._ He tried to convince himself, but it did bug him quite a bit. After all, he'd been living in that house for a very long time, he wouldn't just forget the layout just because he hadn't been there in just a century and a half.

… … …

It was several weeks later that England found himself looking through his collection of spellbooks for the first time in a very long while since he'd sealed off the entire section of his library to prevent anyone from being able to learn any of his magical secrets and come close to perfecting magic like he had. It probably wouldn't have been interesting or even worth noting at all if a strange thought hadn't crossed his mind.

_That letter Annie wrote for past me… I didn't see him get it but… he just have… what happened to it…?_

But as he looked around England couldn't find it anywhere. He knew he'd put it in this room before he sealed it off…. so why couldn't he find it? He began to wonder if perhaps it hadn't been there to begin with, maybe his memory was somehow correct and Annie never gave the letter to Arthur- despite the fact that he remembered receiving it from her. Perhaps he'd somehow changed the past in a way that caused her to decide not to write the letter and it just didn't change history enough to alter his memories.

But England found that a bit difficult to believe. He felt certain that there was more to it than that, after all this wasn't the first contradiction he'd noticed, surely there was more to this than insignificant changes that he just couldn't remember, surely there was something very odd going on.

Even if he had just altered the past slightly, that would still change him, he shouldn't keep his old memories… right? That's not how it was when he'd visited Annie in the hospital if she was correct.

England set the book he was looking over back in its proper place on the shelf. There had to be some way to get to the bottom of this.

… … …

It was quite a while before he finally understood. And after all that effort, the answer that he'd finally found just made him feel more out of place than he ever had when he was simply in the past, and more than anything, it made him feel that all his work had been for nothing, but he couldn't just leave things how they were, he had to fix this…. or at the very least he had to tell the other party involved.

He picked up his holo-phone and dialed, after a few rings there was an answer on the other end:

"Yes? Hello?" A very familiar annoyed voice greeted him.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cast:<strong>

Alexander Kirkland (England 3014, post Magic Rev): Shared

Alexander Kirkland (England 3014, post Magic Rev): Me


End file.
